


Eternal Love and Hate

by RobinStories



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Hook defeats Peter in their sword fight above the Jolly Roger. Peter, the Lost Boys, and the Darling children are all captured by the pirates. Bent on revenge, Hook decides to take a different route than he had always thought he would when Peter was finally in his clutches...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head since I saw the movie. I had never wanted to write it down because I was afraid of what it might say about me. However, thanks to @kittysock, whose stories you should go check out, I finally decided to.
> 
> I will not by shy or coy about the ages of these characters. Hook and the pirates are old. Peter and company are children. Read your warnings and be on your way if this isn't to your interest. I make no apologies except for my poor writing and grammar.
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

The battle raged onboard the Jolly Roger. The pirates were engaged in various battles with the Lost Boys and the Darling children. Wendy smiled as she swung a sword wildly around, not fearing death or injury. This was Neverland. This was fun. Above, Hook had seized TinkerBell and joined Peter in flight. He had discovered Peter's weakness and she was fighting down below. 

"I'll open it!" Peter yelled wildly, flailing his sword and attacking Hook with reckless abandon.

Hooking Peter's sword, he draws him in close. "I'm afraid the window's barred," he says with a pouty expression.

"I'll call out her name!" Peter cries, his lips curling downward slightly and eyes becoming wider as he's forced to imagine the scene Hook is creating in his young mind. 

"She can't hear you," Hook taunts.

"No..." Peter says, his young, smooth muscles loosening slightly.

"She can't see you," Hook continues, an evil grin spreading across his bearded and lined face. 

"Wendy!" Peter cries out, his blue eyes staring into the black, dark eyes of Hook.

"She's forgotten...all about you," Hook says darkly and directly.

"Stop!" Peter pleads, their swords still hooked closely together. "Please stop it!" Peter cries out as Hook reels back and kicks Peter in his chest, sending him backflipping through a sail. Hook glides around the sail Peter ripped through and peers around the corner as he looks at Peter. The boy is breathing hard, floating in midair, staring down at the smiling girl who's locked in cheerful battle with a pirate.

"What is this I see?" Hook calls out as Peter still stares downward. "There is another in your place," Hook practically sings. Then just like that he's above Peter. Peter stares up as Hook towers over him in midair, his voice darkening dramatically. "He is called...husband."

Peter sets his jaw and swings upward, but there's only as much force as his young body could normally apply, which is no match for Hook who is twice his size. Hook stops the blade easily, then screams loudly as he brings his sword down upon Peter. Peter grimaces and weakly holds up his sword in defense. Hook's comes crashing down and the force knocks Peter out of the air and he crashes onto the deck of the Jolly Roger on his stomach. The sound of Peter's small body hitting the deck causes the rest of the fighters to stop and look. There is total silence on the deck as Peter breathes hard, resting on his forearms but his body is basically flat on the deck. As Peter lifts his head it's met with the tip of Hook's sword who has floated down and landed in front of the boy. Hook places the tip under Peter's smooth chin and applies a bit of pressure. With his mouth open slightly in fear and in trying to catch his breath, Peter struggles slowly to his feet, grimacing in pain the fight has caused him. The deck is still silent as Peter finally stands upright. His bare feet had hardly steadied him when Hook, face contorted in rage, delivers another kick which launches Peter into the nearby mast. 

Hook launches himself forward, his good hand outstretched and grabs Peter around his neck. As Peter chokes, the Lost Boys and the Darling children regain their awareness and move towards Peter. However, the larger, more muscular pirates easily grab and hold onto each one. Tink is grabbed in Smee's hand and held tightly as well. As Peter's face sags from Hook's vice grip, he brings his hook down on Peter's forehead. Peter grunts in pain as his head knocks into the mast and he collapses to his knees. Hook leans down and fists Peter's blond hair, wrenching his head backward. Peter groans in pain as he assumes Hook will simply cut his throat. Hook, instead leans in to Peter's ear.

"You will die, alone," He says softly. Then he turns towards Wendy who's held fast in the arms of a pirate, "and unloved." he finishes. He pulls Peter's hair hard, forcing him to turn and make eye contact with Wendy. 

"Unloved," the pirate holding Wendy says to her with a smile, forcing her to look at Peter as well. 

Swinging Peter's head away again, Hook looks away for a moment and says, "just like me..."

It's then that Hook realizes that it can't end this way. He's not exactly sure how it will, but as if something clicked within him, he knew his relationship with Pan couldn't end this way. Hoisting Peter to his feet again, his good hand still fisting Peter hard by his blond hair, he tosses him to two pirates who did not have any prisoners they were holding. 

"Chain him to the mast by his neck," Hook orders. "Get them all over there," he yells at his crew. Complying, the crew drag or carry their respective children over near the side of the Jolly Roger as they protest but are too weak to fully resist. 

By the time all of the Lost Boys and Darlings were gathered, Peter had been secured to the mast. The pirates had put his small wrists in irons, secured above his head, stretching his lean body. His neck had been secured in a giant, iron collar that was attached directly to the mast, meaning that he had almost no movement at all without causing him to choke. They also put his bare feet in chains, just long enough that would allow him to shuffle along but not properly walk.

"Behold, children, your leader!" Hook said, standing between the Lost Boys/Darlings and Peter. "Behold your champion! Behold the boy that refused to grow up! Behold the boy who thought that children could defeat men!"

"Peter's not a boy! He's a man!" one of the Lost Boys protested, struggling madly to get away from the vice grip of the pirate who held him. Hook cocked his head slightly to the right and walked up to the struggling boy. 

"Is he?" Hook asked softly.

"Yes," the boy sneered with insolence. 

"And what makes a man?" Hook asked again, getting very close to the boy's face.

"He's brave, and he never gives up!" the Lost Boy said, eliciting agreement from the others. 

"He thinks that's what makes a man!" Hook shouted, turning around and walking back towards Peter. The pirates guffawed together. "Unfortunately, my dear boy, that's not what makes a man. Peter here is a boy. I will show you just how much of one he is," Hook said. Hook took a moment to stare at his prey. For years, more than he could count, Peter had harassed him, cost him his hand, all the while laughing and giggling like the eternal little boy he was. There were times Hook forgot that. There were times that he saw maturity shine through, times that he could swear Peter was a lot older than he was. The way he talked, the way he schemed, and some of his interactions with Hook simply increased the mystery. However, Hook knew that objectively, Peter was a boy. Now he would finally see it for himself. Recomposing himself and with deft precision his hook cut the tight strings of leaves that crisscrossed Peter's smooth chest. They fell softly to the ground. Peter's eyes were closed and his head hung down as much as it could in his neck restraint. Because his arms were stretched above him, Hook could already see his smooth pits. As he sliced, he took in the faint musk from the sweat, but due to the lack of hair, there wasn't much to smell. The leaves had also always kept his small nipples exposed, but now, completely bare-chested, they seemed more vulnerable. Hook lightly traced each of them with the tip of his hook, being careful not to cause any damage. That would come later. His navel was slightly inward, also typically exposed. However, there was no definition on his smooth, hairless stomach. It was flat (the boy seemed underfed to be honest), but he had no discernable abdominal muscles. His stomach rose and fell softly as his hook circled the navel and poked inside it slightly, causing Peter to catch his breath. Then with a few more strokes, Hook sliced away the leaves that covered Peter's hips and legs. At that moment, Hook stood between his longtime foe and the rest of the crew and prisoners. Only Hook could see Peter fully exposed, which is how it should be. Hook should be granted this singular honor. Although he assumed that stupid fairy had seen Peter naked countless times. This was different though. If the Lost Boys ever saw each other naked, they'd just joke about it probably. They had no real concept of shame or sex. They were too innocent. But now, as Peter's face began to turn slightly red, Hook knew something had changed. Capturing them, exposing him, this was already changing this place forever. Hook's eyes looked downward at the helpless boy. Kicking the leaves to the side, Hook stepped aside and gestured to Peter's now-naked body, presenting it to the crew and Lost Boys. "Behold your 'man'," Hook shouted, mocking the last word. The pirates laughed uproariously as the Lost Boys and Wendy looked at Peter's body. It was slightly tanned all over, showing that Peter sunbathed nude when he was alone. There wasn't a wisp of hair to be found. His small cock hung softly over his small, smooth balls. He looked smaller now than he ever had. One by one, the Lost Boys and even Wendy looked away in shame as Peter's face turned deep red. Hook, however, didn't look away. He drank in the sight as a primal lust rose within him. Eventually, Peter might die. But it wouldn't be tonight. 

"Some man," Hook said, cupping Peter's balls and cock with his Hook. He had to hide the feelings arising in him right now. He had to stay professional for the crew. "Now, to business. I'm afraid that for crimes against the Jolly Roger, each of you has earned the punishment of death by walking the plank!" Hook said as the children began to loudly protest and struggle more. "And because he led you to your doom, Peter has the joy of watching each of you go to your death." A pirate stepped up to Peter's naked body and forced his eyes open. Tears welled up in Peter's no-longer innocent face. "And to make sure that you share in some way Peter's own fate, you will die naked. Begin!"

The nearest Lost Boy to the plank was pushed forward, despite his wildly protesting body. This was the one who claimed Peter was a man. How appropriate that he would die first. Liars deserve to die. Two pirates stripped him of his clothes while another held him still. His hands were tied behind him and his ankles were tied together. His face was bright red as he stood naked on the plank, held by two pirates. Hook was sure now that these boys spent time nude. Their bodies were marked by the sun all over. But this was different. This wasn't how it was supposed to be for them. This wasn't right, Hook thought. This was perfect. Then, rather unceremoniously, he was pushed off the side. There was the sound of a splash, more splashing, then silence, as his body sank slowly due to the iron restraints. One by one, the Lost Boys met their fate as Peter's face streamed with tears. He didn't utter one word as he watched his friends be stripped, cuffed, and pushed off the ship. As the last boy was shoved off the side and the pirates watching over the side were confirming they weren't escaping, only the three Darling children remained. Hook had barely gotten to know these three. They had showed up all of sudden and changed everything. Well, Wendy had changed everything. There had never been a girl before. Hook used her to defeat Peter once and he will use her to defeat him again. If only they knew that now. Michael, the youngest, was brought forward as John and Wendy screamed themselves hoarse. This one was the youngest out of all of them, including the Lost Boys. He was so small, so innocent. For some unknown reason, these children had never been given proper Lost Boy attire. They were wearing the same one-piece nightgowns that they had arrived in days ago, albeit they were far dirtier than when they arrived. Michael was crying as his nightgown was pulled up and off of him. Hook would never understand why boys didn't wear underwear to bed. He was cuffed and disappeared off the side as John and Wendy wailed. Before they could recover, John was grabbed. This boy seemed the same as Peter. He had round glasses, an oddity for a Lost Boy. His hair was dark and well-groomed. Another oddity for a boy here. Hook studied him carefully as he was dragged away from his sister. His nightgown was pulled off, showing that going commando ran in the family, but before he was cuffed, Hook finally spoke again.

"Wait," he said softly. John's tear-stained face looked at him as his hairless, naked body shook in fear. "Keep him for now," Hook said casually. John was cuffed the same as Peter and led off to the side, held by two pirates whose hands ran over his soft, smooth skin. Hook smiled as John grimaced at the rough hands. He knew his crew were hungry, but as he surveyed John's slightly-squirming, hairless body, his skin pale from the English weather and without blemish, he wasn't ready to give him to them just yet. Wendy was then stripped. John looked away immediately which Hook noticed. That was very gentlemanly of him but unfortunately, began to circulate more tortuous ideas in Hook's foul mind. Peter gazed at her hairless body, just beginning to show signs of onsetting puberty. That's when Hook noticed it. A slight twitch, the smallest reaction in Peter's naked body as he gazed upon Wendy's. 

"Keep her too," he said. He had already decided to keep her, but didn't want his crew knowing that originally. John was the only addition to Hook's plan that he hadn't devised only moments ago. "I think that's enough for today. Secure the children in my quarters. Gag them and separate them," Hook said. As his crew carried out his orders, Hook gazed off the side of his ship, staring into the dark waters below which were now stained with innocent blood. That wouldn't be the only innocence lost this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings, blah blah

It was maybe about 30 minutes before Hook stopped staring off the side of his ship. Everything had gone quiet. The water was like glass, the moon was full and it was now a cloudless night. Off in the distance, the shores of Neverland seemed have lost all sound and life. The quiet was eerie and so still. And Hook loved it. He could hear the blood in his ears. He felt nervous, almost like he was preparing for battle years and years ago against another ship. And yet he was victorious. He had won. And now it was time to take the spoils that he so richly deserved. To kill was easy. To torture was easy. To break is difficult. To change is difficult. In all honesty he didn't want to break Pan. He wanted Pan to understand his place, his true purpose in Neverland. 

Chuckling softly in the total silence, Hook turned away from the side of the ship and walked slowly up to his cabin, located at the back of the ship. His heavy black boots clunked like a metronome on the deck. The crew was now below and it was as if their sounds of celebration were in full swing. How he didn't hear it before, he'll never understand. He laughed softly again, remembering how just an hour ago, Peter Pan soared confidently above his ship and all Hook wanted was to kill him, to gut him, to bring his hook slicing across that small frame and send his sword through his soft flesh. But then he won. Then he had the boy in his clutches and his gang of boys as well and it was like someone turned on a light in Hook's mind. He understood everything in the blink of an eye.

As he neared the door, he could see the glow of light from inside the windows. Smee was standing outside, his cap in his hand and looking a bit nervous. 

"Begging your pardon, sir," he said.

"What's the matter, Smee?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow slowly. 

"Well, it's just that, well, the crew knew your orders but didn't follow them to the letter," Smee said nervously.

"Oh?" Hook said, looking angrier.

"I...I think you'll still be pleased. It's just, when they got the children inside, the Darling boy..."

"John," Hook interjected.

"Yes, that's right, John. You see, he was making a real fuss and struggling madly with the crew. He even took a swing or two when they were handling Wendy. So the crew, they wanted to bring the lash upon him but they restrained themselves. Instead...instead they decided to change how they were bound, sir," Smee finished. 

Now curious, Hook opened his cabin door as Smee stepped aside. His face changed as a wide grin spread across his face. He turned to Smee. "An extra ration of rum for the men who did this," Hook said with his eyes narrow and his grin malicious. 

"Thank you, sir!" Smee said, bowing and backing away. He shut the door behind Hook as he entered his cabin fully and immediately became uncomfortable in his britches at the sight that greeted him. He had ordered his three prisoners to be bound, gagged, and kept separate. However, John's insolence had earned him and his sister a different fate. They were both fitted with brown leather collars which were attached to chains to the wall, prohibiting them from moving from where they were. Their mouths were also gagged. However, they were not separate. Far from it. Their bodies were bound together, front to front. Their heads were turned to their sides, facing into the cabin. Wendy's left ear was against John's right ear. A piece of rope bound their heads together. Then, rope crisscrossed around their naked bodies, forcing them together tightly. Their hands had been placed on the posterior of their sibling and kept their by the rope. Wendy's face looked empathetic, most likely feeling sorry for her brother. John's face was red with rage and embarrassment. 

Hook walked over to their trussed bodies smiling. Muffled protests from John through the gag earned a hard slap on his bare bottom that wasn't covered by his sister's hands. 

"Haven't you learned yet that your temper has consequences?" Hook asked as John settled down, whimpering slightly. "I must say, this is true sibling love right here," joked Hook as he looked over their situation. His good hand ran down John's backside and his hand rested on top of Wendy's. He then used his hand to force hers into squeezing John's smooth, pert ass as John whimpered louder in natural protest. "It feels good, doesn't it Wendy? Your brother's ass? It's firm, but soft, just like a good boy should be. I think John likes it when you have your hands there, don't you John? I'm sure you can feel just how much he does," Hook said with a wicked grin. Using his hook and hand, he parted their midsections as much as he could with their bonds and saw John's small, hairless cock fully erect and sticking straight upward, held against his flat stomach by Wendy's stomach. "It's ok, John. It's perfectly natural. We'll deal with the two of you shortly. But first," Hook trailed off, turning around and approaching the true prize. 

John and Wendy were staring at the bed, upon which was spread the boy who never grows up. Peter's wrists and ankles were secured to the posts, stretching his smooth body slightly. He was also gagged but made no sounds as Hook slowly approached. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes almost unblinking. Hook walked to the foot of the bed and Peter raised his head as best he could to look down at Hook before letting it fall back again. Hook enjoyed that because it flexed his stomach muscles and showed the little tone that would eventually show were the boy to ever grow up. Which he never would. And that's what Hook wanted. 

John and Wendy, not being able to turn away, were forced to watch as Hook disrobed. He stood naked at the foot of the bed, his cock hard and leaking. Peter, who occasionally had looked down to see what was happening, looked up at the ceiling again, breathing hard but seeming confused. He would be, Hook thought.

"You have no idea what any of this means, do you Peter?" Hook said as Peter stared up, pretending to ignore him. "You think this is a dream, or possibly a horrible game. You think that you'll wake up and you'll have your lost boys back again and you can go back to playing. But we're done playing. This isn't a dream. You need to understand what your role on this island really is," Hook said. 

He leaned over the bed and ran his hand up Peter's calf and thigh. He assumed the skin would be rough from bruises or cuts from frolicking through the forest, but it was smooth as silk. Hook's cock quivered as he felt the tender flesh react to his hand. Peter's smooth skin was warm, and became warmer at his touch. Peter breathed faster as his confused, young face struggled to look down at what Hook was doing to make him feel this way. Hook's hand reached where Peter's leg met his torso and Hook carefully moved to Peter's other leg by way of his smooth pubic area, avoiding what was no longer soft and limp. He ran down Peter's left leg, squeezing his small thigh and calf tenderly as he looked at Peter's cock which was now hard and sticking straight up. Peter's eyes were a fury of confusion as his body reacted in a way that it's never done before. 

"That's right, Peter. This is what you were made for. Your body understands. You will too," Hook said, getting onto the bed now on his knees as John and Wendy watched in disbelief. Hook slid the metal of his sharp hook up from Peter's pubic area, around his navel, and to each nipple, making little circles but never pushing into Peter's soft flesh. Peter was whimpering now through the gag, the first real noises he'd made since watching his lost boys be pushed over the edge of the ship. Hook then hovered over Peter's small shaft, it's head begging for something that Peter didn't know. Hook breathed on it softly, the warm air coursing around it and setting off Peter's hairless sex area. Peter now moaned loudly through the gag. Hook removed it to better hear the sound. 

"What...what are you doing to me? What game is this?" Peter asked, staring at his aching cock as Hook hovered above it, continuing to breathe softly upon it.

"I'm giving you what you want, aren't I?" Hook said, pursing his lips and blowing more direct air all over Peter's shaft. "Doesn't this feel good?" Hook asked innocently, yet darkly.

"Yes...yes it does...but I don't know why?" Peter said. Hook loved the innocent confusion, the naïveté. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. He left Peter's cock and began planting kisses into his soft belly, his beard tickling Peter slightly and causing more moans. He moved up and circled Peter's nipples with his tongue, enjoying the lustful moans now coming from the ageless boy.

"Would you like me to touch it?" Hook asked. 

"Y...yes..." Peter heard himself say. His young mind was awash in Hook's control. 

"Tell me to touch your cock, Pan. Ask your captain to touch you," Hook said, blowing more air on it and driving Peter crazy. 

"Please, captain, please touch my cock," Peter said, not understanding it all but wanting it. 

Hook wrapped his hand around Peter's shaft and began to stroke. His hand dwarfed it but he was gentle with it. Peter bucked his hips, naturally moving with Hook's hand. Hook smiled as he watched the innocence fade. It didn't take long for Peter to cry out as his body spasmed, but nothing came out. Hook smiled even more. The fact that he couldn't produce anything meant that he could orgasm again and again and again. This was just the beginning. 

Without warning, as Peter tried to catch his breath, Hook sat up and shoved his cock into Peter's tight, virgin hole. His screams were guttural, high-pitched, and ear-piercing. The tightness overwhelmed Hook who could never have expected it. He began to thrust, searching for that spot that would make Peter desire this more than Hook. John and Wendy watched in horror as Captain Hook fucked the boy who never grew up. Peter's limbs strained against the bonds, trying desperately to get away.

"Please stop!" Peter said, his small body thrashing as Hook continued to thrust, ignoring his pleas. The screams and protests only fueled his lustful desires. He pushed in further and Peter stiffened like a board, his cries becoming moans and his body shaking in another dry orgasm. Smiling, Hook pushed in again and found the spot, sending Peter over the edge immediately again. Time after time, Peter was forced to orgasm dry as Hook finally spilled inside of him. Peter went limp, his small body twitching slightly and his head rolled to one side. Cum leaked out of his stretched hole that Hook swore almost tightened back up immediately. He had found Peter's true purpose. 

As Hook dressed himself in simply britches and a loose shirt, Peter's head rolled back and his eyes opened slightly. He looked down at Hook who was standing at the end of the bed, looking back into Peter's eyes. 

"Why?" Peter asked softly.

"Because it's what you were made for, boy. It's why you enjoyed it probably more than I. But it won't always be fun and it won't always feel good. But that's no longer up to you. I'm taking what Neverland made good and making it my own," Hook said. He undid Peter's bonds and ordered him off the bed. Peter obediently slid off the bed and stood naked next to Hook, unsteady on his legs and slouching slightly at the pain in his backside. It was then that he noticed John and Wendy. He had forgotten they were even there as the two naked siblings stared back. Peter's face went red slightly as Hook put his hand on the back of Peter's neck and led him to the far corner of the cabin where there was a built-in cage meant for the captain's dog. He opened the door and pushed Peter down. Peter sank to his hands and knees and crawled into the cage as Hook locked it. He then turned to face John and Wendy who looked absolutely terrified. Unlike Peter, they, being from the real world, knew of the concept of sex and understood the basics.

"Now it's time for you two to have some fun of your own," Hook said, walking towards them as an evil smile spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Wendy shook together as their bound bodies, pressed together with rope, tried to cower from Hook as he approached. Their gagged faces were silent, their matching blue eyes wide. Their predicament turned to their comfort as their hands, strategically placed on the other's posterior, pressed into each other in a desperate embrace. John's cock, stiff from the contact with his sister and remaining so as he had watched Hook deflower Peter Pan moments ago, now wilted in fear. 

"Now, I'm going to release some of your bonds and separate you," Hook said, trying to sound calm which conflicted with his malicious and hungry glare. "However, I'm not going to free your ankles from their iron cuffs and chains so if you try to run, you won't get very far. Also, I won't rebind your hands, but given your stature and inability to go far," Hook said, holding up his sharp hook, "I wouldn't recommend it."

He slowly unwrapped the rope from around their quivering, naked bodies. The faint red lines it caused faded quickly. He smiled as he noticed it. These children were now part of Neverland's infinity. As the rope was taken away, their hands immediately fell to their sides and John's went straight to his small, hairless cock and covered it tightly. Hook didn't care for now. Eventually John would let go of his modesty. He released Wendy's neck from its iron collar that was attached the wall and grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her away from the wall and her brother. She didn't make a noise through her gag as her feet shuffled sideways in their restraints. John made a brief noise but one fierce look from Hook immediately silenced him. In his cage, Peter was sitting against the back, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was watching, but pretending that he wasn't. 

Hook pulled Wendy into the center of the room as Peter and John looked on. Her hands remained at her side as she made no attempt to remove the gag around her mouth. 

"Now, let's take a look at you, shall we?" Hook said cheerfully. His hand ran through her long, golden hair, somehow still smooth despite being in Neverland for several days. He pushed it behind her ear as his hand trailed down her neck and over her shoulder. "Her skin is as smooth as yours, Pan," Hook said casually. Peter made no comment as John's face began turning red in anger and frustration watching this evil man touch his sister. Hook's hand ran softly down her arm and then back up, causing Wendy to tremble slightly. She still didn't move or make a noise. Then Hook came to her chest and he palmed her burgeoning breasts that were just starting to protrude, lightly twisting her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Wendy trembled again, sniffling slightly. 

Then suddenly there was a loud outburst from beneath John's gag. He was screaming in protest as loudly as he could as his hands still cupped and covered his cock. 

"One moment, my dear," Hook said as he walked over to the protesting boy. As Hook approached, John didn't let up from whatever he was saying from under the gag. Hook, without saying a word, easily pushed John's hands aside and with his hand, easily grabbed the entirety of John's hairless package and squeezed, hard. The screams now were louder and higher pitched. John shook in pain as much as he could, still cuffed by his neck to the wall, his hands clawing at Hook's trying to release his helpless cock from his grip. As tears began to pour from his eyes Hook released, causing John to groan in pain and slump slightly, despite his bound neck. His hands went back to cupping his now-aching cock and balls. 

"Next time, I'll punish her for your insolence, boy," Hook growled, turning around and returning to where Wendy stood. As John continued to whimper and groan quietly in pain, Hook continued to run his hand and hook over Wendy's soft, hairless body. He gingerly put one finger into her virginal pussy, smiling at John as he did. John remained quiet, not wanting to cause his sister any more pain. After putting that same finger in Wendy's backside as well, Hook stood up and led her over to the bed. He uncuffed her ankles and Wendy obediently climbed onto the bed. Hook quickly secured her limbs to the four corners as Peter had been not too long before. She stared straight up at the ceiling and was quiet, even as Hook finally removed her gag. 

Hook then walked back over to John and unbound him from the wall. Leaving his feet cuffed and gag in place, he walked him over to the foot of the bed. He turned him so he faced Wendy who looked down the bed at her naked brother. Hook removed John's gag as well. He stood behind the naked boy and wrapped his arms around him as John grimaced. Hook's nose nuzzled John's neck, inhaling his innocent smell and running his tongue up the slender neck. His hand and hook roamed John's hairless body, feeling his soft skin, his pert nipples, and the lack of musculature. John's body was soft, boyish, but lacking the physical exertion Peter's had obviously gone through. He was thin, but well-fed. Hook's hand found its way to John's soft member and began to massage it softly as John winced in embarrassment. His arms stayed at his sides as Hook gleefully began to tease his small cock back to attention.

"Tell me, Wendy," Hook said, noticing she was watching the whole thing, "do you find your brother attractive?" 

She watched as Hook left John's cock, now erect, and returned to his nipples after dipping a finger into John's navel. 

"I suppose he's good looking for a boy," she said, still watching the display. Peter was now at the front edge of his cage, sitting on his heels and pressing his face against the bars. 

"A tepid yes, I would say," Hook said, planting some soft kisses on John's shoulders as John's face registered his disgust. "And you, John? Do you find your sister attractive?" 

"Of course not," John said lowly.

"I thought a gentleman doesn't lie," Hook said pinching John's nipple and causing him to wince in pain. 

John's face screwed tightly as Hook's hand found its way back to his cock, keeping it at full mast.

"I...I suppose I do, yes," John finally admitted. 

"That's perfectly natural for a growing boy to be attractive to a beautiful girl, even if she's his sister," Hook said reassuringly. Grabbing John's cock tightly with his hand, Hook whispered loudly into John's ear, "Do you know where this goes in a woman?" Hook asked.

John paused as he looked at his sister, tied to the bed. He then nodded shortly and quickly. 

"And have you ever put it in a woman before?" Hook asked, still holding it tightly.

John shook his head quickly side to side. 

"Would you like to now?" Hook asked, his tongue flicking into John's ear causing the boy to recoil slightly.

"I would never do that to my sister," John said lowly and angrily.

"I assumed you would say that. However, I'll make it your choice. Either you deflower your sister and show Peter Pan over there how this all works in the real world, or I'll have every single one of my crew come in here and do it to her while you watch," Hook said, still whispering in John's ear. His hand then left John's cock and found its way to his soft ass, his index finger sliding between the pale cheeks and running over John's virgin hole causing the boy to gasp. "And then I'll have them do it to you."

"Please...no..." John begged softly. "I'll...I'll do it," he added quickly. 

Hook smiled as he undid John's ankle restraints, leaving the boy completely unbound. He then put his hand on the back of John's neck and pushed him forward onto the bed. The force of Hook's push caused John to land on top of Wendy, his face nearly colliding with hers. As he propped himself up with his hands, he looked into her face. Their eyes met as one tear fell from Wendy's eyes. She then closed them and nodded softly. Pulling back up into a kneeling position, John looked down at his naked, helpless sister. Tepidly, he put his hands on either side of her torso and guided his small cock to her waiting flesh. As he entered her, his eyes went wide with the sensation, as did hers. A soft moan escaped Wendy's lips as Hook sat down in a chair and began to stroke his own erection. 

John slowly began to thrust, natural instincts taking over as he stole his sister's virginity and she stole his. As John's small cock pushed in, he began to thrust faster and as deep as he could. Hook watched their hairless bodies as they felt true pleasure and ecstasy for the first time. Wendy's eyes were closed as she moaned loudly and John's back arched and his smooth ass clenched as he drove inside. After several minutes, John cried out as he came inside Wendy, who likewise cried out. John's body collapsed onto his sister's as they breathed heavily. Soft tears fell from Wendy's eyes as she wanted to wrap her arms around her poor little brother whose eyes were closed as he lay there exhausted. Hook allowed them to stay like that for several minutes, simply enjoying the spectacle. Not only had he broken Peter, he had broken them. 

Hook walked over and untied Wendy's limbs from the posts. She immediately embraced John's slightly smaller body and hugged him, whispering in his ear that it was ok and he did what he needed to do. Hook rolled his eyes at the sentiment as he pulled on some clothes and walked to the door. He opened it and two pirates who had been standing guard outside walked in. 

"You can take them now. Wendy was just deflowered but because I care about my crew, the boy is still fresh in the back," Hook said. John and Wendy bolted upright in surprise as each pirate grabbed one of the naked siblings and dragged them off the bed. Holding their arms behind them, John and Wendy were marched naked out of the cabin and Hook could hear the cheers of his crew as he closed the door. The two of them were in for a very long and rough night, but that's ultimately why he kept them. He knew his crew liked both and they provided the perfect outlet for them. Plus it meant that his crew would be less unhappy that Hook wouldn't share Peter with them. He was all for Hook.

Hook walked over to the cage and unlocked it. Peter crawled out and Hook led him over to the bed. Hook climbed onto the bed and pulled Peter in close, spooning him from behind. Peter didn't pull away as Hook's warm body encompassed his smaller, naked one. 

"I feel like I've hated you forever, Pan," Hook said quietly. "But I'm happy to now love you forever."


End file.
